Four Seasons
by Rosa3098
Summary: AU. Katniss, Madge, Gale, and Peeta are the four best friends anyone could have. They value their friendship more than anything else but could Peeta and Gale's love for Katniss destroy all of that? And how will Madge fell about her two best guy friends chasing after her best girl friend? but most importantly how will Katniss react to Peeta and Gale's love?
1. Chapter 1: First day of Spring

Hi guys! Before you read there are a few things you should know. This story takes place in a _good_ Panem. One without the Hunger Games, without people being punished for insulting the Capitol, and without people starving to death. You could say this is the Panem _after_ the rebellion. Gale and Katniss' fathers are both still alive and they live happily. **Read & Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**Spring**

"**I love her."**

"I know."

"And you do to."

"I know." He whispered. The blonde, blue eyed boy looked toward the meadow where three girls were picking dandelions and putting them carefully in a basket. He could hear their giggles and the occasional laugh.

"What are we going to do?" Gale Hawthorn asked.

"You tell me." Peeta Mellark, the youngest son of the District Baker whispered. He picked up a rock near his feet and threw it across over the fence in anger.

"We could just ignore it." Gale said. Peeta nodded sadly.

"And if I can't?" Peeta asked. Gale would have no problem hiding his feelings from the silver eyed girl. Peeta on the other hand . . . it was just slightly harder. Gale didn't answer. He pursed his lips and reached down to throw another rock over the fence.

"Then I'll cut your balls of." Gale joked. Peeta rolled his blue eyes, a smile playing on his lips as he playfully punched the older boy's shoulder.  
They stood near the fence that surrounded District 12 for a few more minutes in silence just watching the girl they loved, her sister, and her best friend talk and laugh. Maybe one day the girl with the silver eyes would fall for one of them making the whole decision easier. If she came to love one of them then the other would step back and let them be. That's the conclusion they had silently come to that day.

* * *

_**Three years later**_

* * *

Katniss Everdeen groaned as she stepped out of bed and into the cool winter air. A smile broke out on her lips as she saw the other three sleeping teenagers sprawled on the floor. There was popcorn in Madge Undersee, her best friend, hair. A few pieces of strawberry Licorice were still held tightly by Peeta Mellark's hand and Gale Hawthorn was sprawled across the floor, one foot placed on top of Peeta and one hand in an awkward position under his head. The Television was still on, showing a random part of the movie they had been watching last night.  
She thought about waking them up but not before capturing this moment and making several copies. With a giggle she grabbed a pair of heart-shaped sunglasses from Madge's purse and placed them on Gales face carefully so as to not wake him. The heart she and Madge had drawn all over his face when he fell asleep first last night made him seem all the more funny. Next she grabbed one of Madge's tiaras and placed it on top of Peeta's head. She thought it complemented the star and sparkles on his face perfectly. Finally she drew a fake mustache on Madge's face - along with the letters 'LOL' on her forehead - then took several pictures. She would use these against them next time they planned – or did - something she wasn't happy about.

"What – what . . . tired. . ." Madge muttered as she rolled over right into Peeta. Peeta sat up with a start making Gale wake up as his right leg – which was placed on top of Peeta – was suddenly lifted up and then dropped again. Katniss quickly hid the camera in her back pocket.

"Morning." Katniss smiled, stifling a laugh. Peeta, Gale, and Madge exchanged looks. Katniss was hardly ever this happy in the morning.  
Madge looked completley unfazed by the sparkles and lipstick drawings on the boy's face but their eyes widen in surprise and laughter as they saw one another. Gale reached up to his eyes where the pink heart-shaped sunglasses were. His eyes widened even more. Peeta reached up to his blonde hair and felt the tiara. They exchanged looks of horror.

"Not again." Peeta groaned. He fell back on the cluster of blankets and food.

"Please tell me you guys used _washable_ marker this time." Gale sighed. Madge and Katniss started laughing. Katniss' eyes meet Madge and she laughed even harder.

"What? Is my make-up messed up?" Madge asked in horror. Peeta and Gale held in their laughter.

"No, you look great." Peeta lied. "Perfect actually."

"But you might want to shave more often Madge." Gale laughed. Katniss bent over, clutching her stomach as she laughed even more. Her hands came together in loud claps as she laughed silently, trying to catch her breath – but whenever she looked at one of her friends she laughed even more.

"What are you guys talking about? Why would I – oh my gosh!" Madge gasped as Peeta lifted a mirror to Madge. "Katniss!" After a few more minutes of this Katniss thought she sounded more like a clapping seal than a laughing human.

"Oh." Katniss sighed as her laughing seized. She rubbed her tummy. "My stomach hurts from laughing so much." Madge glared.

"Just wait until the next movie sleep over – you are going to _pay._" She grumbled as she walked toward the bathroom to wash off the mustache and whatever else Katniss had drawn on her face while sleeping.

"So. . . Princess Peeta, how did you sleep?" Katniss giggled. "And what about you Mr. _Heart_horn?" Gale and Peeta exchanged looks before reaching for a marker. Katniss' eyes widened. Her two best friends then began chasing her around the mayors daughters room, markers and glitter in hand. Madge came out, her forehead red from all of the rubbing, and joined in. Soon the four eighteen year olds had covered one another in glitter, lipstick, and multi colored scented markers.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Oh, shoot, I'm going to be _so_ late." Madge groaned.

"We all are, Madge." Katniss said as she placed her hair in its usual braid down her back. "Do I still have glitter in my hair?" Madge looked at Katniss dark locks once.

"Nope." she smiled. Katniss sighed and shook her head, trying to get rid of the glitter.

"We're going now!" Gale and Peeta called. They heard the back door to the mayors house slam shut.

"Couldn't they wait?" Madge scowled.

"Nope." Katniss said. "See you at school!" She, too, grabbed her back pack and left. Madge scowled at her image in the mirror. Some best friends she had.

0o0o0o

"They are all idiots. I hate them." Katniss muttered as she followed her friends outside of the cafeteria. Peeta rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Just ignore them, Catnip." Gale smiled. Katniss scowled.

"Don't call me that." She said. Gale laughed causing the other students, both merchant and seam, to turn and stare.

"She always gets grumpy around other people." Peeta explained.

"Obviously." Madge says as she joins the group outside. She gestured the group toward a spot on the grass where they could sit and eat – away from the others stares.

"I find that I'm regretting coming out in public with you guys." Gale says as he takes a bite of the apple. Katniss' eyes meet Gales. He can easily tell her feelings are similar. A few years ago, when they had all first meet they barely let themselves be seen together.  
Gale and Katniss were from the Seam and Peeta and Madge were merchants. They didn't mix. That was the unspoken rule in District 12. But after a while Katniss and Madge began to talk during school. At first it was just about school assignments and the weather but soon it became more. Madge brought Peeta into the two girls group and Katniss brought her hunting partner, Gale, accidentally. Madge had meet Gale when he sold strawberries to her father and they had quickly become friends. Gale took longer to like Peeta though. They had decided to keep their friendship on the down-low for a while because of their peers. They would no doubt talk and gossip and say mean things to the four friends. But Peeta had begun to think that it was silly do hide just because people weren't mature enough to deal with the fact that four people from different backgrounds had managed to becoming friends.

"What? Is the dark and handsome Gale embarrassed of hanging out with average looking us?" Peeta joked.

"Yes." Gale smiled. "I mean – no! You guys are great." Peeta faked hurt.

"You know that Festival is coming up. . ." Madge trailed off. She poked at her sandwich. Blue and grey eyes turned to look at the mayor's daughter.

"And…?" Gale asked.

"We should go. . ." Madge trailed off and took a bite of her strawberries.

"I don't think so." Gale said.

"Yeah, I think I might be busy that day anyway." Peeta shrugged. "The Spring Festival is a really busy time for us."

"Actually. . . I was thinking of taking Prim." Katniss said quietly. "We saved up some money."

"You know what - I'll go." Peeta said. Katniss and Madge smiled.

"Won't you be too busy?" Katniss asked.

"Nah, I'll get my brothers to cover for me." Peeta smiled.

"Of course you would. . ." Gale said. He looked up at the sky in order to avoid glaring at the blonde.

"You could take your siblings." Madge suggested. "I'm sure Posy and Rory would love to spend some time with Prim."

"They don't like the festival, Madge." Katniss said.

"Yeah, not everyone's siblings fit in with the merchants." Gale sighed. Then he saw how Peeta moved to sit closer to Katniss. It was an unconscious move. Peeta clearly didn't realize what he was doing and much to Gale's surprise Katniss seemed to move closer to Peeta without actually _knowing_. It's like they were literally attracted to each other. If one moves then the other shifts to accommodate the other. "I'll go. I'm sure dad will let me." Peeta's eyes locked on him. Gale smiled and Peeta did too. Both smiles were obviously forced.

**O0o0o0o0o**

**Two days later. **

"You don't realize what they're doing do you?" Madge asked Katniss as they arrived at Katniss' house. Prim had gone to her room to get ready for the Festival later on.

"Who?" Katniss asked. She unbraided her hair and let it fall down her back in waves.

"Never mind." Madge said. "You look pretty like that. You should wear your hair to the festival." Katniss blushed.

"I'm too lazy to put it back up so I just might." She smiled. "Prim, are you ready?"

"Maybe you should change too." Prim said as she walked out of the bedroom. She had changed into dark jeans, a pink flowery blouse, and pink flats. Her hair was in its usual braids.

"I'm fine." Katniss said. "It's not like we're going to anywhere special."

"The Spring Festival _is_ special, Katniss." Madge said.

"I don't have anything else to wear anyway." Katniss said. "And I am not wearing one of mum's dresses."

"Why not?" Mr. Everdeen asked. Katniss sighed.

"I thought you were at work." Katniss said.

"Decided to come home early, today is the Spring Festival after all." He smiled. Mr. Everdeen was a joyous, calm, broad shouldered, open-minded man. Katniss resembled her father very much the only difference being her slightly lighter skin tone and smaller, more feminine frame.

"But you're not going." She said.

"No," He said. "But that doesn't mean I couldn't take a break." He winked at his daughter and smiled.

"Still, Katniss you should change." Madge said.

"You don't know who might be watching after all." Prim added. At this her father frowned.

"I swear if you run off with either _a baker or a miner_ before you are thirty . . ." He shook his head. Katniss blushed. She shook her head furiously.

"N-no, no baker, no miner – don't worry I –" She turned away and sighed.

"But, daddy, I thought mummy ran off with you when she was seventeen?" Prim said innocently. Now it was Mr. Everdeen's turn to blush.

"Yes, well, those were different times." He coughed as if to clear his throat. "Have fun at the festival." He ducked out the door only to appear again. "Tell Peeta and Gale that I'll be keeping an eye on them." He waved and left. Madge and Prim laughed whilst Katniss just glared.

"Why does everyone think that there is something going on with me and the guys?" She scowled. Prim and Madge just shook their heads. Their friend, however strong and smart, was a little naïve when it came to romance.

**0o0o0o00o**

The streets were lit up with lights and decorations. Flowers made of paper hanged above their heads as they walked through town. The Elementary school students had spent a week making the flowers. The girls sighed, remembering the times when their school assignments were as simple as making a drawing of a tree or helping to make decorations for the festivals. Now all they got was Algebra and English and History homework – things that were nowhere near fun or exciting.

"There they are!" Madge said. "Peeta! Gale!" The boys smiled and ran to meet them. Peeta instantly hugged Katniss in greeting.

"You let your hair down." He said. "You look beautiful." Katniss smiled. Peeta's complements were no surprise to her. He was the sweetest guy in the District and he could make every girl feel special.

"Yeah, you do." Gale said. But Gale's complements came as a surprise. He was usually the one getting the complements being the most handsome out of the four.

"You know there are other girls here who are waiting for some complements." Madge joked.

"Oh of course – and may I say your hair looks absolutely golden in this light!" Peeta smiled. "But then again you always look lovely." Madge grinned. "And Prim what a nice outfit, you have a great sense of style now if only you could give some of that to your sister."

"I tried, Peeta, but she's stubborn."

"Well, excuse me for not wanting to wear pink puffy dresses and skirts with cats!" Katniss said.

"Hmm, Catnip wearing cats . . . that would be quite a sight." Gale chuckled.

"Stop calling me Catnip! I am not some freaking plant that gets cats high!" Katniss huffed, her mind went to the pictures she had taken a few days back. She wondered if she could use it to blackmail Gale to stop calling her _catnip. _But maybe she'll just save it for some other time, when it was absolutely necessary.  
As they walked Peeta placed his arm on her shoulders but it was a friendly gesture. His arm went around Madge's waist – although her held her waist more loose and carefree than he held Katniss. Still, Gale seemed a little annoyed.

"Gale can you come with me to get some cotton candy?" Prim asked.

"Sure." He said.

"I'll go too!" Madge smiled. She looped her arm through Gale's and pulled him toward the cotton candy station.

"We'll all go." Katniss said.

"No, you two have to go and save us a spot in the line to the Ferris wheel." Madge said. "See you in a few minutes."

Katniss and Peeta stood in line huddling together. It might be spring but the weather had barely warmed up. There was still a need for thick coats and jeans during the night.

"What's taking so long?" Katniss asked. "We're almost to the front of the line." There were only two people in front of them and the Ferris wheel would stop at any moment so the next group could get on. Her sister and the others were nowhere to be seen.

"Guess we'll just have to go on by ourselves." Peeta smiled.

"Won't they get angry?" She asked.

"I doubt it." Peeta said. By now it was their turn to board and Peeta took her hand and led her into the metal box. Just a second after they boarded the door was locked and they were moving. He hear Katniss groan. "Still afraid of heights?" He could never understand how a girl that went into the woods every once in a while, faced man-eating creatures, and skinned fluffy squirrels and animals could be bothered by such a simple thing as _heights._

"Yes." She said. She moved to sit on the middle of the metal seat – away from the glass windows.

"Do you remember how we meet at first?" Peeta asked. His blonde head peered down at the crowd.

"Madge brought me to the District Park and you were climbing a tree. You got stuck." Katniss giggled at the memory of a thirteen year old boy screaming from help when he was only a few feet above ground. Peeta's face turned red at the memory. He wasn't the bravest boy back then.

"No, that was the first time we _talked._ We first met in first grade."

"First grade?" Katniss asked. She tried to think of all the five year old boys she had seen that day but couldn't conjure up anyone that even remotely resembled Peeta.

"I was a little chubbier than, you know." Peeta chuckled. "My father pointed you out in the crowd of five year olds. I remember that you wore your hair in two braids back then and wore dresses more often." Katniss nodded remembering how girly she was when she was in Elementary School. He moved to sit next to her. "We were in Music class and the teacher asked who knew the Valley song, your hand shot right up and your signing was . . . well, It was amazing – but you know that."

"You were the little boy who gave me the dandelion." Katniss giggled. "I remember you, after music class you came up to me – you were really nervous- and said that you my signing was 'pretty' like a dandelion."

"Yes and you told me that dandelions were weeds." Peeta smiled. "You weren't very nice back then."

"Sorry about that." Katniss said. "I was a little annoyed because Prim had been crying a lot back then." Peeta smiled.

"It's all right."

"Dandelions grew to be one of my favorite flowers. There are many uses to them." She smiled. She stood up, slowly, to look out the window. Peeta could see that she was shaking slightly.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered. He moved behind her to watch as she stared out the window. "I'll catch you if you fall." His breath against her neck made a chill run through her body. She turned around only to be pressed back to the wall by Peeta.

"And what if you fall too?" she whispered. He looked down at her, staring at the way her ruby red lips were slightly open just begging for him to bend down and caress them with his.

"Then at least we would fall together." Katniss face turned red but she didn't push him away.

"Peeta. . ." Katniss whispered. He leaned in.

"Peeta?" The door opened to show Gale and madge standing there, there mouths open in an 'o'. Peeta took a quick step back, his face the shade of a tomato. "What are you. . ."

* * *

Done! Tell me what you guys think! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Spring Festival

**Chapter 2  
Spring Festival**

* * *

"**What are you **_**doing?"**_ Gale hawthorn asked. His gray eyes were wide as he stared at his two best friends in disbelief which was quickly replaced by pure anger. Katniss looked from Peeta to Madge to Gale, who was doing a somewhat decent job of hiding his feelings.

"Nothing!" It was Peeta who spoke first. But his tone clearly revealed that _something_ had happened – or was about to happen.

"I didn't notice the ride had stopped." Katniss said. Gale and Madge didn't say anything. "How did you know we were in here anyway?"

"We saw you through the glass." Gale scowled. Katniss thought that the cause of his scowl was the fact that she and Peeta didn't wait for them in line.

"Let's go." Madge said. "Prim is, um, waiting by the roller coaster." Madge took Katniss elbow and led her away from the Ferris wheel with Peeta following. Normally Katniss wouldn't appreciate being led this way but she was so numb from what had just happened. Had Peeta really tried to kiss her? He couldn't have. She must be over thinking things. Peeta is one of her best friends. He wouldn't try to kiss her, they didn't like each other that way. Yes, she must be thinking too much. It was just Peeta being the sweet Peeta. Nothing else. He only said those things as a way to comfort her. Nothing else.  
At this Katniss calmed down some. Her heartbeat returned to its normal beat. She took a deep breath and followed Madge to the roller coaster, a smile on her lips.

"What took you so long? We're almost to the front!" Prim said.

"You want to go on _that?"_ Katniss asked. She stared at the loops and turns and the deep dive the rollercoaster took nervously. What happened to the other one? The one with the ten foot drop instead of the two hundred foot and the small twists and turns.

"Yes!" Prim smiled. "Gale, Peeta, hurry up!" Prim waved them over quickly as the line began to move.

"Actually, I was thinking of skipping this one and getting some popcorn instead." Gale said with a forced smile. Prim frowned.

"Aww, fine." She said. "Come on Peeta –"

"No, he wants some popcorn too." Gale said. Peeta looked at the dark haired boy nervously.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "We'll see you when you're done. . ."Katniss and Prim boarded the rollercoaster but Madge stooped, she turned back to look at the two guys curiously. Gale hated popcorn.

"Come on, Madge." Prim said. Madge sat down quickly and buckled up. She frowned. Her eyes turned to Katniss then back to the direction of the boys. Katniss groaned as they began to move.

Gale dragged Peeta in the opposite side of the Popcorn stand toward a more deserted part of the Festival.

"What the hell was that?" Gale hissed. He clenched and unclenched his hands.

"What do you think?" Peeta frowned. He stared at other's boys clenching and unclenching hands nervously. Gale had a temper. Peeta had seen it come out many times in the past few years and it never ended good for the person Gale's anger was directed at. He usually had more patience when it came to his friends but, Peeta guessed, that Gale didn't' really consider him a friend right at this moment.

"We agreed that –"

"I know!" Peeta yelled. "I know. His voice softened. Peeta never liked arguing or fighting. "But that was three years ago. We were fifteen – just kids."

"So now that you're eighteen you suddenly turned in an adult?" Gale scowled. "You think that I'll just let you seduce Katniss?" Peeta took a step back, shocked at his choice of words.

"_Seduce?_" Peeta didn't know why but that words tasted bad coming out. He hated that word. "_I'm_ not trying to get in her pants just because she's the only girl in Panem who can resist me! _I'm_ not planning on leaving her as soon as I get what I want! _I'm not you gale."_ Now it was Gale's turn to take a step back. Gale's anger lessened but Peeta was furious.

"You think I don't care about her!" It wasn't a question. Gale, regaining his confidence, took a step closer to Peeta. "Do you really think that's all I care about? Shows what a good friend you turned out to be."

"I don't think your intentions are all that pure." Peeta whispered. "She's my best friend Gale. The last thing I want is for her to get hurt."

"I would _never_ hurt her."

"You said the same thing about Paris Brooklyn." Peeta said. "We all know how _that_ ended up."

"And what about you?!" Gale yelled. His face reddened in anger. "Remember what you did to Claudia?" Peeta looked down at his shoes, scowling. He regretted ever going out and hurting Claudia but he had to. He didn't love her like she loved him.

"I thought I could move on from Katniss. But I couldn't. Claudia knows that." Peeta looks up to scowl at Gale. "But Paris _didn't._ You just threw her away!" He took another step towards Gale who didn't look as scary or furious now. "I am not going to hide my feelings anymore. I'm going after Katniss. I thought you should know that."

"I'm not letting you win her." Gale said. Peeta shook his head. He knew this would be his reaction. He suspected as much.

"It's not a _game_ Gale."

"Doesn't matter if it was. Katniss would never choose you." Gale glared. "Don't think I'll just roll over and let you have her."

"All right." Peeta said. He smiled dimly. It was clear he was calmer now. The storm in his blue eyes had passed and now he just felt tired. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to walk back to the rollercoaster. He stopped. "All's Fair In Love and War. Remember that." He left.

* * *

I was so happy by the response this story got so i decided to update quickly. I hope you guys like this chapter.** Please** tell me what you think. :)


	3. Chapter 3: First day of Summer

**Chapter 3:**

**Summer**

* * *

"_Katniss."_ Madge said. They were lying near a lake, letting the sun warm their exposed skin. The lake was the closest thing District 12 had to the beach. It stretched on for what seemed like forever and the water was always a comfortable temperature. Towards the left of the lake were about thirty cabins. Every year, after school ended, the graduating students from District Twelve's High School would come here for a week and enjoy the beginning of summer as actual adults. Madge had convinces Katniss to come with her saying it would be a fun way to end School.

"Yeah?" Katniss asked. She reached for her green towel in order to cover herself up some. She couldn't believe the bathing suits Prim and Madge had forced her to bring. They weren't as revealing as Madge's but she still felt awkward showing so much skin.

"Do you still never want to get married?" Madge asked lightly. Katniss pursed her lips. She stared at the calm blue water before answering.

"I don't know." She whispered. At this Madge sat up. She took off the yellow sunglasses that matched her bright yellow polka dot bikini.

"You don't know?" Madge asked. Her thoughts wandered back to Gale and Peeta who were still asleep in their cabin.

"Why do you ask?" Katniss asked then smiled. "Are you thinking of proposing, Madge?" she laughed. Madge rolled her eyes as she laid back. Her sunglasses were already placed over her eyes, hiding the conflicted feelings that would otherwise be seen in her eyes.

"You wish." Madge snorted. She had watched Gale the past few weeks. There was something different about the way he acted around Katniss. He was more careful with her feelings and taunted her less. He rarely called her 'Catnip' anymore and when he did he usually said it sweetly and lovingly. Peeta acted differently too but she hardly cared if he liked Katniss or not. She loved Peeta, yes, but her feelings towards him were more brotherly than romantic. Romantic. Huh. She felt weird thinking about Gale that way – but not in a bad way. It's a good weird. The kind of weird that makes you all tingly and happy inside.

"What are you smiling about?" Katniss asked. Madge hadn't realized she was smiling but couldn't bring it in her to stop.

"I'm smiling," Madge started. "At the idea of you being a wife." Katniss threw the towel at her face playfully. "You're cooking is horrible, Kat, so horrible, in fact, that you would no doubt give the poor guy food poisoning." Katniss stuck out her tongue.

"Then I'll just have to marry a guy who cooks." Katniss said. She laughed at the thought. The only guy she knew who could cook a decent meal was Peeta. Gale could only make meals consisting of Mac and Cheese and barbecues. Honestly, Katniss thought, was is it with men and barbecues? To her it seemed like that was the only time men were ever happy to cook. But Peeta could cook extravagant meals. His Chicken Parmesan was her favorite meal and his cheese buns and cake balls her favorite dessert of his. "Peeta can cook. Maybe I'll have him do it for me." At this Madge sat up again.

"Oh?" Madge said. "Are you planning on marrying him, Kat?" Katniss mouth fell open with a pop. Her face turned a scarlet shade.

"I didn't mean it that way." Katniss muttered.

"So you'll just hire Peeta to come and cook for you and your future husband?" Madge laughed. "Somehow that seems a little wrong – oh my gosh! What if your husband leaves you for Peeta?"

"W-what?" Katniss' eyes widened. Madge couldn't help but laugh.

"Think about it, your husband could be getting sick of eating your disastrous meals and one day you hire Peeta. He comes into your home and dazzles your husband by cooking an extravagant delicious meal. Your husband, being awed by Peeta's good looks and wondrous cooking ability, decides to leave you and run off with Peeta into the woods to start a family of squirrels. You are heartbroken and decide to never trust males again so you adopt a bunch of female cats and live the rest of your days as a miserable old lady while your now ex-husband and Peeta live happily together with their fluffy squirrel-children." Madge sighed. "And to think that never would have happened had you learned to cook." Katniss stares at Madge wide eyed for a few minutes. Sometimes she questioned her friend sanity.

"That will never happen." Katniss proclaimed.

"How do you know?" Madge didn't bother to lie back down. Clouds were starting to cover up the sun anyway.

"Because. . . Because. . ." Yes, how will she prevent it? "Because Peeta will teach me how to cook." Katniss smiled. What better way to prevent her husband leaving her for Peeta than to learn how to cook every meal Peeta can do?

Madge stared at Katniss for a few moments before bursting into a fit of laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Katniss glared. "I can learn!" Why was the idea of her learning to cook so funny? Peeta is an excellent teacher, she'll surely learn to master his techniques in no time. Besides, Katniss could cook some things. She could make spaghetti and . . . and soup!

"Oh Kat, sweet, innocent Kat." Madge sighed. "Peeta is a master at cooking. For you to learn his techniques would take years." Katniss pursed her lips. She grabbed her towel from the floor, stuffed it in her orange and pink beach bag along with her sunglasses and stood up. Madge followed quickly. "Where are you going?" Madge asked. Katniss didn't answer as she walked towards the cluster of cabins where the high school graduates stayed. Off towards the side, was a cabin bigger than the rest. It sat right next to the water. It had a pool and a hot tub with cool water which they had played in last night.

That was the cabin they were staying at. It belonged to Madge. Her father had it built when she entered High School and he surprised her with it as soon as she graduated.

Katniss slammed open the front door ignoring Madge's comment of 'not the break the house'. She walked upstairs where the bedrooms were, opened the first door on the right only to find Gale sleeping. She sighed and opened the second door on the right.

She stopped for a moment to admire Peeta. He looked younger when he was asleep. His golden curls shined softly when the light she let through the door hit them. She almost hated to wake him. But she wanted to learn to cook and prove Madge wrong. So she sat down on the edge of his bed, moved closer to Peeta and whispered. "Wake up, Peeta."

Peeta wasn't a very heavy sleeper so he woke up on command. He blinked a few times not believing what he saw. There sat Katniss Everdeen, her soft dark hair falling down her back in those amazing waves he loved, wearing he thoughts was her underwear at first but soon realized it was just a bikini. A bikini the color of the sunset. His favorite color. He gulped. Katniss, wearing a bikini, was in his bed. Was this a dream?

"Good Morning." Katniss smiled. Peeta couldn't help to think that this was a really good morning. He could just imagine waking up to this every day.

"Good Morning." Peeta smiled. He tore his eyes away from the beauty next to him to look at the clock. "Or not Good Morning. It's already two in the afternoon."

"Yeah, we didn't want to wake you guys up. . ." Katniss trailed off as Peeta sat up. The blankets fell off of him showing his smooth toned chest and abs. She had seen Peeta without his shirt before but the last time she saw him like this was during the summer before their senior year. During twelfth grade the four had exercised a lot more thanks to Madge, who woke them up two hours before school to go running or weightlifting. He had lost his boy-ish body and instead got one of an adult. They all had. But Peeta. . . Katniss shook her head as if to clear it.

"What?" Peeta smirked. He had noticed Katniss was looking at him. "Does this distract you?" He was quoting Finnick Odair, the husband of Annie Odair. They had moved her a few years back for 'a change of scenery'. District 12 was known for its forests and wildlife after all. Every girl thought he was the most handsome man in existence but now, Peeta seemed to have him beat.

"Shut up." Katniss muttered. But she was blushing. Suddenly she moved even closer to Peeta. She wrapped her arms around his neck seductively. Peeta felt his heartbeat quicken. "I know this distracts you." Katniss giggled. She was just joking. She didn't know the actual affect she had on him. She should feel embarrassed at him seeing her in only a bikini but she wasn't. She was comfortable around Peeta.

"Peeta." Katniss whispered. She pulled back to look at him.

"Mmm." Peeta asked.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked. Right now Peeta would do anything for her. She knew that.

"What is it?" he asked. Her arms left his neck.

"Teach me how to cook." She said. But he hadn't heard. His eyes were focused on her lips.

"All right." He said carelessly. Katniss smiled.

"Thank you!" She said. "We'll start later; right now I want to go for a swim." She ran out of the room leaving Peeta confused. What the heck had just happened?

* * *

"He agreed?" Madge asked. But she wasn't really surprised. Katniss had an effect on Peeta most girls didn't – except maybe Prim. But then again, who didn't adore Prim?

"Yup." Katniss said. She dived under the water and came back up a few seconds later. Madge and Katniss had decided to stay at home until the lake got less crowded. Almost everyone had decided to go to the lake at around two thirty making it impossible for Madge and Katniss to relax. They didn't like crowded places.

"Don't burn my kitchen." Madge warned. Katniss glared at her before going back under.

"Why are you letting her in the kitchen anyway?" Gale asked as he came outside. Peeta walked a few paces behind him. They had both changed into their swim trunks and the only thing covering their chest were the towels slung carelessly over their shoulder. Katniss and Madge stared. They had really hot friends.

"Peeta's going to teach her how to cook." Madge sighed. She flipped the page of her Capitol magazine, trying to keep her eyes away from Gales toned chest.

Gale suddenly froze. He looked behind him at Peeta who had a smug look on his face.

"You are?" Gale asked.

"Yup." Peeta said but really, this was new to him. He hadn't know what it was he agreed to until now. Their eyes left each other's as they hear Katniss get out of the pool. Peeta still wasn't used to seeing her so exposed even though he had woken up to it. Gale on the other hand. . . they only looked away when Katniss wrapped the towel around herself.

"That was refreshing." Katniss said. She sat down next to Madge. Madge pursed her lips and used the magazine to cover her frown. She shouldn't have been jealous, Katniss was her best friend. But it bothered her that Katniss seemed oblivious towards the way that Gale and Peeta acted near her.

"Kat, why do you want to learn how to cook all of a sudden?" Gale asked.

"Yeah, I'm curious too." Peeta said. Katniss frowned.

"Because I don't want my husband to leave me for Peeta, run off into the woods, and have squirrel-children with him while I become an old hag that hates men and adopts female cats exclusively." Katniss said matter-of-fact. Gale and Peeta stared at Katniss with wide eyes. The word 'husband' jumped around their heads. They didn't like that word unless it was followed by one of their own names. But after a second their brains managed to register the rest of the sentence and they burst out laughing.

"Squirrel-children?" Peeta asked. "Seems tempting don't get me wrong, but I think Gale would enjoy that type of lifestyle much more."

"Running off with Katniss' husband seems more like a think you would do, Peeta." Gale countered. "And you do like fluffy animals." Madge laughed.

"Not funny." Katniss said. "I'm going to become an old hag that hates men if I don't learn how to cook. So, in order to prevent that, you are going to teach me."

"Kat, you sound crazy right now." Madge giggled. Katniss scowled.

"Why don't we go to the lake?" Gale asked. At that moment Peeta decided to jump into the pool, splashing Gale in the process. Annoyed, Gale jumped in the pool to. He dived under the water where he couldn't be seen. Peeta looked around frantically, knowing what Gale was going to do. He tried to swim towards the shallower side but it was too late. Gale grabbed Peeta's foot and dragged him under. Gale chuckled. Peeta splashed water at him making him choke as water went down his down throat. The girls laughed.

"So . . . what about the lake?" Gale asked.

"It's too crowded." Katniss said. "I hate crowded places." A ring sounded through the house. The doorbell. Madge gestured for everyone to wait before she went to get the door. Gale and Peeta resumed their wrestling. Katniss muttered something around the lines of childish boys and picked up Madge's magazine. It was all just a bunch of pictures of Capitol fashions. How boring . . . and weird. She didn't understand how antlers would be comfortable to wear on your head. It seemed a bit painful.

"Look who's here." Madge smiled as she came back. The ever handsome Finnick Odair burst outside in a ridiculous pose. Johanna Mason at his heels.

"What are you two doing here?" Katniss asked.

"No adults allowed, remember?" Peeta said.

"Well, someone has to be here to make sure there's no underage drinking." Johanna smirked. Katniss rolled her eyes.

"Oh please," Katniss said. "Out of everyone here it'll be you two offering eighteen years old beer."

"That's true, Jo." Finnick muttered with a chuckle.

"Why did Mr. Undersee pick you two anyway?" Peeta asked. They knew that every year, when the graduates came here when school ended the mayor would send two adults to keep everyone in line. But they never did. They would usually stay indoor all week muttering about how this was the worst job in the world and how immature every kid out there was.

"'Cause we're cool." Finnick said. Again, Katniss had to roll her eyes.

"Daddy thoughts Johanna was strict enough to keep everyone in line and Finnick . . . I don't know. Why are you here, Fin?" Madge asked. Finnick pretended to be insulted.

"I can be strict." Finnick said. "Right Jo?" Johanna was silent. Katniss snickered.

"He thoughts it would even things out." Gale guessed. "A fun guardian and a not so fun guardian."

"Okay, okay, knock it off with insults." Finnick frowned. Katniss didn't know being called fun was an insult. "We just came in to check in on Madge by orders of her father. Now we shall be going to the lake. Goodbye lovelies." Finnick did an exaggerated bow before walking back inside the house.

"See ya, kiddies." Johanna said as she, too, left.

"Well, that was weird." Peeta said. There were nods of agreement.

"I'm not going to the lake now. They'll be there." Katniss shuddered. Everyone adored Finnick and Johanna but they had a tendency to make fun of Katniss. She turned to Peeta. "Peeta, let's start on those lessons." His face lit up at the idea of helping Katniss learn how to cook. He could just imagine standing behind her to help her stir the food. One hand would be placed gently on her waist, the other on her wrist as she stirred the food. She would look up at him, smile, and then. . . then he would lean down and press his lips to hers.

"I'll help." Gale said. He had come to the same conclusion as Peeta and he could not let that happen. But Madge had also come to the same conclusion and she could not let Gale interrupt. He might not like her but Madge knew that Peeta and Katniss should be together. And it wasn't because she was liked Gale.

"We should go the lake instead, it'd be better than watching Katniss burn Peeta's hair off, right?" Madge said lightly. Gale looked at his friend, smiling.

"Actually, watching Peeta's hair turn to ash seems like fun. . ." Madge mentally slapped herself. Katniss frowned. Her eyes focused on Madge and the way she looked at Gale. It was almost longingly.

"Gale can you do me a favor?" Katniss asked. Her eyes never left Madge. Now Katniss noticed how Gale jumped at the chance of doing something for her. She didn't like it.

"Sure." Gale said. His voice was light but just about everyone could see that he would have 'anything you want!' had it not given his feelings away.

"I want to make chicken parmesan for dinner, can you run to the store to get some ingredients?" Katniss said.

"The nearest store is ten miles away." Gale said.

"Then just take Madge with you and let her drive the car." Peeta suggested. He was having a hard time keeping a smile off his face. "I mean, you do want to make Katniss happy? Right? Chicken parmesan is her favorite thing to eat. . ." Gale tried to glare at Peeta. Katniss bit her lip and looked away. Peeta had just confirmed her thoughts but she couldn't let Gale know that she knew what he felt for her.

"You are my best friend Gale," Katniss smiled. "And best friends keep best friend happy." She knew that she sounded really naïve right now. You had to be in order to not get the message behind what Peeta had just said. But Gale was fooled.

"Fine," Gale said. "Why don't you come to, Peeta?"

"I have to show Katniss, so as much as i'd like to . . . No." Peeta tried not to sound smug. He and Gale both knew Katniss favored him right now.

"Great, we're going then." Madge said. "Oh, Katniss can you help me find my cover up? I don't feel like changing." Katniss nodded and followed the blonde upstairs to her room.

"I'm winning." Peeta said to Gale once the girls were out of earshot.

"You think she knows?" Gale asked. Yes, Peeta wanted to say. But that wouldn't be good. There was a reason behind Katniss' comment about best friend keeping other best friends happy and he thought he knew what it was. After all, Madge wasn't very good at hiding her feelings.

"No." Peeta lied. "Katniss is very . . . oblivious when it comes to these things." This somewhat reassured Gale.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katniss and Madge were having a hard time finding Madge's cover up. Katniss had found her grey hoodie though.

"It's gone!" Madge groaned.

"It can't be gone." Katniss said. She opened Madge's suitcase looking for the cover up. "Okay, just wear my hoodie." Madge looked at the grey hoodie and sighed.

"It's not white." Madge groaned. "It won't –"

"Madge! Honestly!" Katniss scowled. "Just wear it – or you can go like that to the store." Madge begrudgingly took it and put it on. She also put on some jean shorts so she wouldn't look like she was walking around in her underwear.

"I should have just changed." Madge said. Katniss rolled her eyes. What strange friends they were. They had nothing in common yet they were always attached at the hip.

"Madge. . ."Katniss started. She looked down at the wooden floor and bit her lip. Madge stared at her friend for a moment.

"That obvious, huh?" Madge sighed.

"I'm sorry –"

"Don't." Madge said. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault." And Katniss knew that she meant it.

"I don't like him you know." Katniss said. "He's too much like a brother." Madge laughed, that was how she felt about Peeta.

"And Peeta?" Madge asked. Silver eyes meet blue. Madge didn't like him too, did she?

"You don't like him . . . do you?" Katniss wasn't sure how to react if she did.

"No." Madge said quickly. "I was just wondering if you liked Peeta." Katniss didn't answer but Madge knew.

"You should go, Gale's waiting." Katniss said. Madge nodded. Katniss sat on Madge's bed until she heard the squeals of tires fade. She fell back into the covers, suddenly exhausted. She wanted to slap herself for taking so long to notice. That time in the Ferris Wheel. . . Peeta had been about to – to kiss her. Or was he? She still wasn't sure what had happened. But Gale had looked upset. At the time she thought it was because they hadn't waited but now. . .

She sighed. This is exactly why she hadn't wanted to ever fall in love. It led to trouble and drama.

Madge liked Gale. Gale liked Katniss. And Katniss liked. . . Peeta? But where did Peeta stand? Did he like Madge? If so that would be the most twisted love triangle ever. Four best friends who liked one another but none liked the one that liked them. It's so weird.  
It was so hard to tell who Peeta liked because he acted the same way around every girl. He was just so sweet to everyone. For all Katniss knew he might like Prim! She shuddered. Now that would be the most twisted love triangle ever.

* * *

I meant to post this yesterday but got a bit. . . sidetracked. Hehe. I wanted them to be kind of silly in this chapter like most teenagers are now a days (including myself. lol) There will still be a bit more or Peeta and Gale fighting over Katniss though not as much as i originally planned.  
I think Katniss is a bit OOC here but i'm not sure so i'm counting on you guys to tell me. Oh, and has anyone figured out why it's called Four Seasons? I'm curious to know . . . ;)  
Lastly, thank you for reading, it means a lot. :) Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4: Summer Party

**Chapter 3:  
Summer Party**

* * *

**"**_**I am so, so sorry!**"_ Katniss apologized. Peeta bit his lip to keep from crying out as he clutched his arm. "Does it hurt?" She cursed herself. _Of course it hurt_, she thought, _I just burned his arm!_

"No, no, I'm fine." But Peeta's voice gave him away.  
In terror, Katniss tried to remember what Prim had said about told her about treating burns.  
Water. Cold water. She turned on the faucet and told Peeta to put his arm under the water. She saw him sigh when the cool water touched his burn. That's good. But Peeta couldn't stay there all day. She ran up the stairs to her room and searched for her suitcase. She was sure Prim had packed some medicine. . . sunscreen, water bottle, moisturizers, sunburn cream, burn cream – aha! She took the burn cream downstairs to Peeta. Never mind why Prim thought to pack burn cream in the first place.

"I have some burn. . . What is that?" While Katniss had been searching for the burn cream Peeta had managed to find some leaves, chewed them up, and applied them to his burn. The green leaves on his fiery red arm made the whole thing look a little grotesque.

"I remember two years ago your father accidentally burned his hand. Prim told me to get some of these leaves to reduce the pain." Peeta said. Of course. Katniss remembered that day. She had freaked out because the burn looked gruesome and left the house, leaving Prim and her mother to do the healing.

"So you don't want this?" Katniss asked. She lifted the little bottle to show Peeta.

"No, no, I'll take that." Peeta said quickly. Katniss smiled. She timidly cleaned the leaves off of Peeta's arm and replaced it with the white cream. He sighed in relief the second the cream covered his arm. With a smile, Katniss decided to treat Prim to some ice cream when they got back.

"There." Katniss said with a smile.

"Much better." Peeta smiled. Katniss returned that smile. She became aware of just how close they were standing. In fact, they were so close that she could feel his breath on her face. He smelled of cookies and bread and of something else that she couldn't really place. Something wonderful that was all Peeta. Suddenly Katniss frowned as thoughts of Gale and Madge entered her thoughts.

"I'm sorry." Katniss said as she took a step away from Peeta. "I really suck at cooking." He watched as she bent down to retrieve the fallen pot that had cooled down in the past few minutes.

"Eh," Peeta shrugged. "You'll just have to marry someone who can cook." Katniss turned away from the mess they had created and looked at Peeta. A smile playing on her lips.

"Like you?" Katniss whispered. He stared at her just waiting for her to laugh - to say she was joking. But she said nothing. So Peeta decided to play along.

"Katniss Mellark does have a nice ring to it." Peeta said playfully. "And I won't have to have squirrel-children if I'm your husband."

"No," Katniss smiled. "Unless you decided to run away with yourself. But that would be weird."  
Peeta chuckled quietly as he stared at Katniss' silver eyes. He always found himself hypnotized whenever he looked at them.

He remembered the time when he first realized he _really, _truly loved Katniss. It was the day of Katniss' fifteenth birthday. He had brought her a cake and, to show how grateful she was, she hugged him tightly. He remembered staring into her bright grey eyes and realizing that they weren't grey but silver. A bright silver. Then Prim had asked Katniss to sing a song at the party.

It was like Katniss' voice pulled back the feelings he had for her as a child and tripled them. He found himself falling in love with every little thing about Katniss from that day on. He loved how her nose would scrunch of when she was upset, he loved how her eyes would lighten up around Prim, he loved how she always smelled of the woods, he loved how warm she was, he loved how she always took care of the people she loved, he loved how strong she was, and how brave. He loved _her._ He loved every aspect of her. Every quirk and flaw and imperfection. He just loved her.

"I would never leave you, Kat." Peeta whispered. A shiver ran down her spine. He took a step toward her. She felt his hand on her waist pulling her even closer. Another hand caressed her face_.  
Peeta doesn't like Madge_, Katniss thought. _And if he does then why is he. . ._

"Katniss, can I ask you something?" Peeta asked. Katniss nodded too content to speak. She loved having him touch her. "D-do you . . ." he sighed. How was he supposed to ask her? Do you love me or do you love Gale doesn't sound right at all. How do people do this? He tried to remember how he asked Claudia, his last girlfriend, but she was the one who asked him out. All he had to do in that relationship was say yes and go along with everything she wanted.

"Do I what?" she asked.

"Do you. . . well, Gale and I. . . um. . .I –"

"I know that Madge likes Gale and I know that he likes me." Katniss said. "I've suspected it for a while actually, I've just never really _seen_."

"No, not that – wait, you knew?" he asked. Katniss nodded.

"I'm not stupid." Katniss scowled. She was upset but she didn't want to move away from Peeta. She was comfortable around him.

"I never said you were." Peeta said. He didn't move either. "Do you? Like Gale, I mean."

"No." Katniss whispered slowly. Peeta felt relief flood through him. Now he just had to get the next two words out. It shouldn't be too hard. . . He swallowed.

"And me?" His voice came out as a squeak. He felt Katniss stiffen. She opened her mouth but nothing but a gust of air came out. She closed her mouth. Honestly, what was she supposed to say? _The truth, _her mind screamed at her. The truth. All right. Her grey eyes softened and Peeta felt her grip on him tighten.

"Peeta I-"

"We're home!" Gale called from the front door. Katniss and Peeta both jumped apart. Their faces turning a bright red. Katniss released a breath she hadn't known she had been holding.  
Peeta on the other hand was holding back the urge to scream. So close! So freaking close! Just a few more seconds and he would have known how Katniss felt about him. After all these years he would have finally known! Just five more seconds! He thought about locking Gale in the basement until the week was over. That would stop him from getting in the way of these types of things from now on. First the Ferris wheel and now this?!

"In here." Katniss called. Madge emerged first, a big smile on her face. Gale came in a few seconds holding various heavy looking bags.

"Kat, I got a new cover up – what happened to my kitchen?" Madge gasped. Katniss looked around the room noticing the cluster of dishes in the sink, the red floor caused by Katniss dropping the tomato sauce, the mess of spaghetti on the stove, and the spilled water containing a few strands of overly-cooked spaghetti. That's how Peeta had been burned. Katniss had accidentally bumped into him as he stood over the spaghetti causing the pan to fall and splash steaming hot water onto Peeta.

"It's fine." Katniss said. "I'll clean it up later. What's with all of the bags?" Madge tore her eyes from the disaster to Gale and the bags.

"They were having a sale so we decided to buy a few things." Madge explained. "Five of those bags are your by the way, Kat." Katniss opened her mouth to order Madge to return all of the things but Madge stopped her. "Relax, Kat. I got them for practically nothing. The shop keepers here put just about everything on Sale when the seniors visit! Isn't it great?" Katniss sighed.

"I am not wearing anything pink or puffy." She scowled.

"Don't worry, Kat, I got things you will _probably_ love." Madge smiled. "Now come on, time to get ready."

"For?" Peeta asked. Madge sighed.

"The party of course." Madge said. "We're celebrating our freedom!"

"What freedom? It's not like we're moving out of the house or anything." Gale murmured. He set the bags down on a relatively clean part of the kitchen before going to the fridge to get some water.

"She means high school, Gale." Katniss said. "And the party isn't for three more hours. I don't need to start getting ready."

"Don't you want to look pretty?" Madge asked.

"No."

Madge frowned. "Every girl wants to look pretty," She said. "Take those bags up to my room. Katniss and I are going to take a shower." Madge took her friends arm and led her up the stairs.

"Wait, _together?_ No!"

"There are two bathrooms, Kat."

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Katniss said as her friend placed a dress over her head. It was too tight for her taste.

"There!" Madge said. "You look _perfect." _Katniss turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair wasn't in its usual waves but instead fell down her back in soft curls. Madge had outlines her features making her eyes seem even bigger and brighter than usual and her lips were a deep red color. The dark green dress hugged her upper body but flared out at the waist. She looked beautiful.

Katniss turned around, frowning. She looked nothing like herself. Madge was wearing a light pink short dress that complemented her . . . . _everything. _She had opted for a natural make-up look.  
Looking at her now, Katniss couldn't understand how Gale could stop himself from falling for her. She was the definition of gorgeous.

"I rather wear jeans." Katniss sighed. "And my sweater." Madge rolled her eyes and ignored her friend. She turned to the mirror to apply bright pink lipstick to her already pink lips.

"Don't you want to impress some boys?" Madge joked.

"No." Katniss answered. "Why should I?" Madge sighed.

"Do you know what Peeta's favorite color is, Kat?" Madge asked.

"Orange." She answered immediately. "Like the sunset."

"Do you know Gale's?" Madge asked. Katniss was silent. She didn't. Gale didn't really talk about simple things such as favorite colors.

"Do you?"

"Blue, Kat." Madge answered. They were silent for a minute, staring at each other. _What if Peeta really does like Madge?_ Katniss thought. _What if he likes her, what will happen then?_

"I'm sorry." Katniss whispered. Madge shook her head.

"You don't control his feelings." Madge smiled sadly.

"Madge. . ." Katniss started. "Do you – I mean, Peeta he's – um –"

"Do you like Peeta, Kat?" Madge asked softly. Katniss face turned a bright scarlet. "I thought so." Madge whispered. She stared at her image in the mirror. "I can't say I understand. So many boys seem to fall for _you_, Kat. I don't understand _why._ They seem to look right through me. Like I'm _nothing._ I don't understand. What do you have that I _don't?_" Katniss didn't like where this was going. She knew Madge didn't mean what she said but it still bothered her to think that her best friend could feel so awful about herself. Because, truth it, Madge was everything Katniss wasn't.

"Madge –"

"I'm sorry. Forget it." She said. "We should get going." She quickly grabbed her purse and left.

Katniss didn't understand either.

* * *

This is not Katniss crowd. And it isn't Gale's either. But Peeta and Madge looked comfortable standing in the middle of the crowd of High School graduates. Peeta smiled and laughed along with the other boys and Madge smiled warmly at everyone that approached while sipping her bear. But Gale and Katniss stood awkwardly off to the side trying to look as friendly as possible. Everyone seemed fine with ignoring them and it's not like they had anything interesting to say. Plus they didn't drink unlike Peeta and Madge who were on their second beer. Where was Johanna anyway? Wasn't she supposed to prevent the underage drinking?

"Madge, put the vodka down!" Katniss hissed.

"Stop being such a party pooper." Madge whined. She reached for another beer but Katniss slapped her hand away.

"Stop trying to get drunk." Katniss scowled. "Alcohol won't cure sadness; it'll on give you a killer head ache later."

"So?" Madge scowled. "At least it'll take my mind off of that idiot!"

"Madge –"

"No!" she yelled. People around them stopped to look at her. "Boys are such idiots! I hate them! I think I'm going to go gay. Maybe once I'm dating a girl that jerk will notice what he lost!" She gulped down the can of beer and reached for another. Katniss sighed. She didn't know what to do. She had never had to deal with _this_ Madge before.

Katniss' eyes fell on the red cups full of beer. She hesitated before reaching for one and gulping the whole thing down. It burned going down her throat. She reached for another.

"What's wrong, Catnip?" Gale asked after Katniss third cup. "Feeling uncomfortable here?" Katniss nodded.

"Yes." She answered. "Think they'll notice if we leave?"

"Not at all." Gale smiled. "They'll be pretty occupied with these people, do you want to go outside for a bit?" Katniss bit her lip hesitantly. She didn't want to leave her Madge, who seemed to be drinking non-stop but parties weren't her thing. Besides Peeta was still relatively sober, he would take care of Madge. And she didn't like how guys would stare at her in a way that made her uncomfortable, some even winked at her as they passed ignoring the girlfriend at their arms. She didn't like how they practically undressed her with their eyes and she didn't like how tight this dress was.

"Sure." Katniss reached for another cup before following Gale. Before she left she shot one last look at Peeta and Madge. _What if they get together while we're gone?_ She thought. _What if Madge changes her mind and falls for Peeta? What if he falls for her too?_ _ What if he already fell for her but is looking for the right time to confess?_ But that wouldn't happen. Madge wouldn't. Peeta wouldn't.

"Katniss?" Gale said. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she followed him outside to the lake. She rubbed her arms up and down, shivering as the wind picked up. There was still a chilly air at night in District Twelve even though it was summer.

"Good." Gale said. Katniss couldn't help but think that Gale didn't know her like Peeta did. "You look great by the way, Catnip." Katniss blushed and took a step away. He moved with her.

"Thank you," She said. She looked up at the stars in order to avoid eye contact with Gale. She didn't like this. Gale was her best friend. That's it. And he shouldn't be telling Katniss that she looked great, he should be telling Madge. At least that's what Katniss thought. She didn't know what she would do if Madge had heard his comment.

"The night sky here is beautiful." Gale said. "You don't see that many stars where we live."

"Because of the lights." Katniss muttered. She remembered her father had taken her and Prim out camping when they were little. He had told them that the reason there were so many stars out in the forest was because there weren't any bright city lights to take away from their beauty. After that Prim had refused to turn on any light at night for a month saying she didn't want to hide the stars shine.

"That's right." Gale said. They were silent for a minute longer. "I love the color of the sky, you know."

"Yeah, Madge told me blue was your favorite color." Katniss said. He didn't even hear her.

"I used to dream about flying in the big blue sky, like a bird. I love the idea of being free. Of getting to do whatever you want of getting to go wherever you want. No rules, just me and the open sky." He whispered. Katniss looked at him. She took another drink of the beer. "If I could get myself up in the sky, I would never come down."

"That's beautiful." She whispered. "I wish I could have a dream as wonderful as yours." She crushed the cup in her hands and threw it at the lake. It landed with a splash.

"I'm not sure that would be fair – after all you're already so beautiful. Inside and out." He whispered. Katniss blushed. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms to get rid of the goose bumps that had risen on her arms. "Are you cold?"

"A little, but I'm fine." Before Katniss could argue, Gale had taken his jacket off and draped it over Katniss shoulders. His jacket smelled of pine and something else, something sweater. Cinnamon maybe? "Thank you." She said again. Gale nodded. But his eyes kept moving back to Katniss. She really did look beautiful in that dress. He made a mental note to thank Madge when they got back home; she made Katniss look more beautiful than ever before – something he didn't think was possible.

"Kat?" Gale whispered. His hand gently touched her arm. A shiver ran up her spine and she didn't know why.

"Yes?" Katniss asked. She bit her lip, trying to avoid his eyes. Gale didn't answer, instead he moved toward her. His eyes closed; hers widened.

Madge! The name burst into her head but she was frozen in place, captivated by his handsome face. She started to wonder what it would be like to run her hands through his silky dark hair, to feel his lips on hers, to hold him to her and – No! _Madge. Madge_. She couldn't hurt Madge. And she didn't _like_ Gale. Not like that. But she just wanted to _know. _She just wanted to know what it would be like to kiss him. To feel his lips moving against hers. _Madge! _She cursed herself. _It's just the beer talking,_ she told herself. _Go back before you do something stupid!_ But it was too late.

Her lips connected with his.

Katniss was horrified. She had kissed _Gale._ Her best friend. Someone she considered to be like a brother. A boy her best friend, Madge, liked and might possibly love. She felt her hands move to his chest, at first they stayed there and he pulled her closer to him. Her resolve faltered as she felt the way his body felt against hers. _Madge!_ She stiffened and used all her strength to push him away. He stumbled backwards, an expression of shock on his face. Katniss felt her face burn with shame and embarrassment.

"I – I –" She stuttered. She looked at his heartbroken face and words failed her. "Gale – I – I –" what would someone say at a time like this? There was nothing she could say. So she ran. She ran back inside where she would tell Madge what happened and beg for forgiveness.

She stopped when she saw Peeta and Madge. They were dancing a slow song looking happier than ever. Peeta twirled Madge making her giggle. She fell back into his arms muttering about how she was going to fall if he didn't hold her. Katniss saw Peeta's grip tighten on Madge's waist. But that wasn't what broke her heart. What did it was seeing Madge stand on her tip toes and press his lips to his cheek. Peeta smiled. He bent down and pressed his lips to Madge's. Katniss' heart shattered.

_When -! _She gasped. _When did they . . .?_ Behind her she heard Gale running after her. He stopped next to her and, seeing her horrified expression, looked in the direction she was. His eyes landed on Peeta and Madge's heated make-out section.

"Katniss. . ." Gale trailed off. Madge giggled as she saw Katniss. She waved her over while holding on to Peeta. Katniss clenched her teeth to try and hold back the horrible words that were dying to come out.

"Where were you?" Madge asked. "Peeta and I were looking for you _everywhere!"_ _Sure you were,_ Katniss thought. She looked at Peeta and noticed that his blue eyes were red.

"Hey, Catnip." Peeta hiccupped. He didn't let go of Madge's waist. Katniss eyes fell on his hand wrapped around her. She scowled.

"Gale and I kissed." She said. She reached for his hand as Madge froze. "We're together now." Katniss reached up to kiss Gale softly. He kissed back but she could tell he was surprised at the turn of the events. Madge's eyes sparkled with tears but she nodded.

"That's great!" Madge forced out. "Right, Peeta?" Peeta had reached for another cup of vodka the moment he saw Katniss reach for Gale's hand. He gulped it down and nodded.

"Yes," he said. "I'm happy for you two." Madge wrapped her arms around Peeta and kissed him again. Both the girls tried to hold back tears

* * *

Madge walked to her bedroom calmly. Peeta stumbled behind her looking confused. She tried to keep him from making too much noise and waking up Gale and Katniss who had left the party early.

"Where am I?" Peeta mumbled. He picked up a candle from a table and played with it. "What's this? It smells good." He's drunk. Madge was feeling a little tipsy herself but Peeta was flat out drunk. She knew he wouldn't remember tonight's events by morning. He wouldn't remember when she kissed him and he wouldn't remember when Katniss and Gale kissed. Madge sighed. She knew giving him alcohol was a bad idea.

"Go to sleep, Peeta." Madge said. She led Peeta – and the candle he refused to let go of – to his bedroom. She turned on the light and left him alone to get dressed.  
Every time she closed her eyes the image of Gale and Katniss, _kissing,_ appeared. She felt like it was permanently burned into her brain.

Madge had noticed that Gale and Katniss were gone five minutes after they left the room. She had felt bad about saying those things to Katniss, it wasn't fair for Madge to have done that. It wasn't Katniss fault. So Madge had walked outside just in time to see Gale and Katniss kiss. She thought about breaking them up and demanding for Katniss to tell her _why_ she had done what she had. Katniss _knew_ how Madge felt about Gale and still she had gone and kissed him. But she couldn't. If Katniss liked Gale then she would let them be. She would because she cared about both their happiness. They were her best friends and she loved them so much.  
Madge had walked back inside and drowned herself in alcohol. She had told Peeta about what she had seen outside and he, too, began drinking almost immediately. At the moment Madge had thought it would only be fair for Peeta to know. Now she hoped she had kept it to herself Because by the time Katniss and Gale returned Peeta was completley drunk and Madge was close.

She fell on her bed as sobs erupted through her body.

How had everything turned out so twisted?

* * *

So I had been writing this one for a few days. I'm not sure how you guys will react, i'm sure the ending came as a bit of a shock to some of you. :)

By the way, i am looking for a Beta Reader and if anyone is interested then please PM me. :) **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5: A Summer Night

**Chapter 5  
A Summer Night**

* * *

Katniss had woken up in the middle of the night. Her eyes were wide and sweat lined her brow as she tried to break the dreams grip on her. She had been dreaming of Peeta. And Madge. It was their wedding. She placed her head on her hands and focused on breathing.  
_This wasn't supposed to happen,_ she thought. _Madge and Gale were supposed to fall in love and Peeta and I were supposed to end up together. _That's _how it should be – and since when did Madge even like Peeta? _Last time Katniss checked, Madge was completley infatuated with Gale! This wasn't right.

She walked out of her bed suddenly feeling claustrophobic. There's a horrible pain on the right side of her head.  
Her feet seem to move by themselves taking her to the door that leads straight to the lake. _Fresh air will be good, she_ thought.  
A slight wind greeted her the second she opened the door. It was strong, as if it wanted to push her back inside. Katniss looked up at the sky, ignoring the goose bumps that rose on her skin. The sky was filled with dark clouds signaling the oncoming storm. It was nights like this when she would be curled up on the couch drinking hot chocolate with her sister and her parents and not fighting back the urge to scream her frustrations at the world.

Near the edge of the lake was a man, he was sitting with his feet on the water just watching. At first she thought this was Peeta - he loved to take walks at night after all. Katniss couldn't remember how many times she had seen Peeta walking in the middle of the night. _It helps me think_, he had told her once. _It refreshing to walk around at night – you see things you wouldn't have seen during the day when it's bursting with people. _  
She walks faster, her arm reaches out to touch him – to tell him she's here – but the person who turns around is not Peeta. It's Gale. How she could have gotten the two mixed up, she doesn't know. Gale's taller, skinnier yet still strong, he's light – like a hunter should be. Peeta has broad shoulders, a thick frame and he's strong. He's a baker's son.

"Catnip." Gale says. He's surprised to see her. "What are you doing up this late?" He looks at her up and down and she instantly knows what he's going to say next. "Aren't you _cold?"_ he asks. She shrugs. Again, Gale sighs and starts to take off his coat.

"I'm fine." She says firmly, pushing away his coat. "Thank you."

"Cat – "

"_I don't need it, Gale." _ He frowns.

"I was just –"

"Why don't you ever give your jacket to _Madge?_" she demands. She doesn't know why she suddenly brought Madge into the subject. He sighs and shakes his head as if Katniss couldn't possibly understand his thoughts.

"Madge is not my girlfriend." He says slowly. _Girlfriend._ The word bounced around in her head. Girlfriend. He thinks she's his girlfriend – and why shouldn't he with tonight's events? She shakes her head. What a mess she made.

"Gale –" she starts. She's cut off when he throws a rock into the lake. "Gale?"

"I knew." He whispers. "I just _knew._" Katniss is confused, she tilts her head to the side and stares at Gale. "It was never me, Katniss."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't understand you, Katniss." He looks away from her at the lake. "When you kissed me tonight I thought I was wrong. I thought you really liked _me_. Then you pushed me away and I was left confused." He sighs. "And then, when you saw Madge and Peeta. . . you kissed me and once again I thought I knew what you felt for me. But I didn't. Now here we are again."

She was silent. "Gale –"

"No," he whispers. He turns to look at her. "Please - just let me talk." She closed her mouth. "You know when you came here I thought you came out here looking for me. I was happy again, Catnip. I thought I was wrong." He chuckled darkly. "But then I saw the look on your face – the one of disappointment. I know Peeta likes to take walks at night." That was then end. He was done. He was done falling for Katniss, he was done chasing after someone who would never stop and let him catch her. He was done being confused. And this made her mad.

"It's not my fault." She scowled. It was more for her than for him. "I'm sorry."

"I never said it was your fault, Catnip." His voice was calm – and she hated it.

"You should hate me." She cried. "You should not be able to look at me in the face. You should hate – you and Madge both."

"Madge?" He looked at her. "Why Madge?" She scowled.

"Are that dim?" she says. "Can't you see, Gale?"

"Catnip –"

"Madge likes you!" she yelled. "She likes you and I kissed you and now she hates me – or she should!" Gale is silent.

"Madge . . ." he trails off. She scowls as tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

"Yes, you idiot!" she says. "She likes you. Everything is so messed up!" Now tears run down her cheek freely. "_Peeta likes Madge_." She had refused to say it out loud up until now, knowing she would burst into tears. "And Madge _knew_ I liked him. But I deserve it don't I? I kissed you after all."

"Does kissing me deserve some type of punishment?" His face is turning red. Great. Now he's mad.

"You don't understand." She cries. "Madge _liked _you and I knew that yet I still kissed you. I'm so stupid."

"Doesn't Madge deserve a punishment too? She kissed Peeta."

"She had a reason too." Katniss whispered. After a second of looking out at the lake she whipped her tears and turned away from Gale. "I'm so sorry."

"Katniss –"

"No, just please. Leave me alone for now." She ran to the house and straight to her room, ignoring Gale's pleas for her to come back.

* * *

Everything fell and shattered that dreadful summer day. Peeta, Madge, and Gale woke up early the next morning, they were silent all morning, waiting for Katniss to come down the stairs so they could talk things out. To figure out just exactly what happened last night and fix it if need be. She didn't come downstairs.

They waited until noon before going to check up on her but when they got to her room, she was gone. Nothing was left, not even a note. In the closet Madge found the clothes she had bought for Katniss.

"She's gone." Madge whispered to herself. Madge closed the door to Katniss' room and walked downstairs all the while holding back tears. She saw Peeta and Gale sitting on the couch drinking coffee.

"She's gone, isn't she?" Gale whispered. Madge nodded sadly. Katniss was gone - and it was all Madge's fault, why had she done what she did? Madge sighed. _I am so stupid,_ she thought.

"What exactly happened last night?" Peeta demanded. Peeta had woken up in the morning with a killer headache and a _candle_ in his bed. All he remembered was driving to the party but the rest was a blur.  
His eyes shot to Gale. His mind instantly conjured up all of the horrible things that Gale could have done to Katniss.

"Peeta –" Gale started as if reading his mind.

"What did you _do?"_ Peeta hissed. "I swear if you – if you did _anything_ to her –"

"We kissed!" Gale yelled. Peeta was silent. "And then Madge kissed you in front of Katniss." Madge's face turned a bright scarlet color. She looked away but this time she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry." Madge cried. "I am so, _so_ sorry.

Peeta clutched the cup in his hands like it was the only thing keeping him from passing out. His knuckles turned white and his eyes red. The cup shattered.

* * *

They left the Lake quickly. Peeta got Johanna to drive him back while Finnick stayed to watch the other seniors. He couldn't stand being in the same car as Madge and Gale. He knew he was being cruel by not talking to them but he was far from caring right now.  
He wanted – no, _needed_ to find Katniss and explain everything to her. He needed to tell her that he loved _her_. Only her. He needed to beg on his knees for her forgiveness.

"So," Johanna started.

"So," Peeta repeated. He stared out the window absentmindedly, thinking of how Katniss must be feeling right now. He hated himself right now. He tried again and again to remember all of last night's events but could only conjure up the smell of alcohol.

"So where's hunter girl?" She asked.

"Gone." He stated.

"Let me guess, you guys got drunk and did some things you shouldn't have at last night's party?" She smirked. Peeta sighed and nodded.

"Unfortunately." He said. "How'd you know?" Her smile widened.

"Oh, half the teenagers here did something they'll regret." She chuckled. "I think three of the girls got pregnant. And there are six boys who each thing they're the father." Peeta's eyes widened. Well. He didn't expect that.

"Weren't you supposed to be watching them?" He asked. "You know that's what you were hired to do." Johanna shrugged.

"You're young adults," she said as if that explained everything. "Plus what would you want me to do? Walk into every bedroom, bathroom, backyard, pool, and closet to hand out condom-"

"Johanna!" Peeta yelled. Johanna gasped and quickly slammed on the breaks, barely missing the car in front of her. She gave a sigh of relief.

"That was close." She said. Peeta stared at her in disbelief. Maybe he should have just walked. "So, tell me, what happened with you and Katniss?"

"Nothing." Peeta muttered. The last person he would want to tell his stupid mistake to was Johanna who would no doubt make stupid jokes and make him feel even more stupid.

"You do realize that I'm driving you home." Johanna said.

"Not very well." He murmurs then instantly regrets it. "I'm sorry."

"I'll forgive you if you tell me." She smirks. Peeta sighs and begins to tell her what Gale and Madge told him. His eyes are focused on the road ahead, refusing to even _look_ at Johanna who no doubt has an amused smirk on her face. He blushes furiously when he tells her that he remembers nothing of it. That all of last night is a blur. Johanna is silent when he's done. He waits for her to say one of her rude jokes. Nothing.

"Well?" he asks, expecting laughter.

"Well, you're fucked." She says. "Don't you know that kissing the best friend of the girl you like is a total no-no?"

Peeta sighed. He should have just walked. He wanted nothing more than to blame Madge and Gale but he knew that it was his fault too. He shouldn't have drunk anything at the party. That was his mistake – that and kissing Madge. He couldn't bear the thought that somewhere Katniss was crying to Prim about what happened. He couldn't stand it if she was insulting him, if, in her eyes, Peeta was at fault. He couldn't stand it if Prim began to hate him too. He would die if Katniss hated him.  
He wondered if there was some way he could get in contact with her. He already tried calling Katniss' cell phone but it went straight to voicemail. She never remembered to charge it. In fact, he would be surprised if she even knew where it was.

"So what are you going to do?" Johanna persisted.

"I don't know." Peeta sighs.

"I suggest begging on your knees for forgiveness." Johanna says.

"That's what I was thinking." Peeta murmured. They were silent for the next ten miles.

"Tried calling her?"

"Won't answer." Peeta answers.

"Prim?" Johanna says. Peeta's eyes widen. Prim! Vaguely he remembered Prim announcing one day after school that she was getting a cell phone for her birthday last month. She told him a series of numbers and to call her. He never did. It wasn't because he hadn't wanted to but he had just forgotten. _What was Prim's cell phone number?_ He thought to himself. He knew there was a seven, six, and three but the rest he forgot. He sighed again. "You don't know her number do you?"

"I forgot." He groaned. "Do you have it by any chance?" She turned to look at him with a smirk on her face. He nervously looked at the road hoping there were no slow cars today.

"Of course." She smirked. For the first time in hours a smile appeared on Peeta's lips. "But. . ." Johanna started again. His smile faded.

"But what?"

"But Prim is in the Capitol right now."

"Why?" Peeta asks. He didn't remember Katniss saying anything about Prim going to the Capitol.

"It was a last minute thing." Johanna said. "They're visiting Haymitch and his wife. Apparently they have some good news to tell. They left last night when Katniss got home on a six AM train." Peeta's heart dropped.

"So I can't call her?" Peeta asks.

"You know Effie," Johanna says. "She likes manners." Peeta sighed. He did know Effie and he knew she . . . cared about manners. She thought using a cell phone when visiting family was rude thus she banned Katniss, Prim, Haytmich, and, Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen from using cell phones while visiting.

"Do you know when they'll be back?" Peeta asks.

_"Nope."_

* * *

"Madge." Gale called as he stepped into the blonde girls bedroom. They had left two hours before Peeta had and arrived home two hours before he did. Madge had gone straight to her house, refusing to talk to Gale out of shame. She lay on her bed, her face buried in her golden pillow. "Madge." He repeated.

Katniss words repeated themselves over and over in his brain. Madge likes Gale. _Madge likes me, _he thought. _**Me**. And I hurt her._

"What do you want?" Madge yelled. "Don't you have to find Katniss? Don't you love _her?"_ Madge didn't like being mean. Especially not when it involved Katniss - she loved Katniss. But everything just completley _sucked _right now. _Everything._ Katniss was gone. Peeta wouldn't talk to either one of them and she was sure sweet, little Prim was completley furious with all three. And why shouldn't Prim be mad? They had hurt Katniss. And not only that but Madge is sure that their friendship is ruined.

"Madge." Gale repeated. _Madge, Madge, Madge,_ is that all he could say?

"Go away." She groaned into her pillow.

"I'm sorry." He says. At this Madge looked up; her eyes wide. "I know I must have seemed like a jerk to you but I honestly had _no_ idea. I swear." She stared at him for a few seconds, unsure as to what to say.

"You didn't _know?"_ she yells. Her hands found a pillow and she threw it in his direction. "You didn't _know!"_ The pillow hit his chest.

"Madge calm down." Gale yells.

"You didn't know!" She repeated. "You are completley and absolutely the biggest idiot I have ever known!"

"I'm sorry!" He says. "I'm sorry." She pursed her lips, unsure of what to do next.

"Go away," she breathed. Fatigue was taking over her body. She didn't want to fight anymore. She much preferred to sleep. "Go." Gale was taken aback; he pursed his lips and looked down. "Just _go!"_ He did.

_**The course of true love never did run smooth – A Midsummer Night's Dream**_

* * *

I am so, so, sorry for taking so long to post this new chapter. I feel likes it's been FOREVER even though it's just been a few . . . weeks. :) I would like to give a huge thanks to my Beta Reader: doodle10. She helped make this story have less errors. So thank you! :D

I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter and tell _please_ me what you think! :) I'm very excited for the upcoming chapters.


	6. Chapter 6: Falling Back

**Chapter 6  
Fall Back**

* * *

**Katniss has been gone for weeks**. She didn't come back two weeks later like Prim had told Johanna she would. They had been stuck at the Capitol for longer than they thought because of storms. Storms that prevented travel between Districts.  
Gale had tried to talk to Madge a few times but she had left to accompany her father in District Four. Peeta only ever saw Gale once the rest of the season. The meeting was quiet, Peeta wanted to say something and so did Gale but they found themselves frozen. They both walked away with regretful looks.

The first Capitol Passenger train in weeks arrived when the leaves started turning red. Peeta found himself wondering if Katniss was on that train. He was disappointed when only strangers arrived.  
Another train arrived two days later. Katniss was on board.

She walked out of the train examining her District. It looked different somehow.

"I think it's the leaves." Mr. Everdeen said as if reading her mind.

"Either that or we changed." Katniss said.

"Well, remember what Effie said?" Her father smiled. He straightened himself, cleared his throat and put on a straight face just like Effie did whenever she had an announcement. "'The Capitol can change you, dear!'" He changed his accent to the one of the Capitol. His accent was so horrible that Katniss just had to laugh. "What? I thought I did a pretty good job." Mr. Everdeen frowned.

"I can't believe Prim and mother decided to stay." She said as she picked up her luggage and followed her dad to their car. "I would have thought Prim would get homesick after a while."

"I think they just wanted to give your Uncle Haymitch a break from Effie." Mr. Everdeen winked. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"He's probably at the bar car." Katniss muttered. Her Uncle Haymitch had turned to alcohol when Effie's pregnancy hormones kicked in. Katniss thought he would have stopped drinking once they left the Capitol but it was not so. She worried her Uncle would become an alcoholic.

"I'm right here, sweetheart." Haymitch murmured from behind her. Katniss turned around startled at her uncle's sudden appearance.

"Where were you, Haymitch? We didn't see you the entire ride home." Mr. Everdeen asked. He opened the car's trunk to place their luggage inside. Haymitch shrugged as he climbed into the backseat.

"Sleeping." Haymitch asked. "Now, can we please go home? I'm getting nauseous."

"Well that happens when you drink nonstop." Katniss muttered darkly.

"Oh, someone's at that time of the month." Haymitch said. Mr. Everdeen starts the car with a sigh. Haymitch and Katniss are like a cat and a dog and Mr. Everdeen was getting awfully tired of listening to their non-stop bickering.

"Well, it's not your wife that's for sure." Katniss scowled. Haymitch's eyes narrowed.

"Katniss!" Mr. Everdeen scolded.

"Sorry." Katniss muttered. She scowled at Haymitch before turning to the window and putting her headphones in. _Home,_ she thought. Katniss had managed to forget the summer's events during her stay at the Capitol, the food and interesting sights had provided to be good distractions - that plus following Prim and Effie around looking for baby clothes.

But now she's back. And she remembered.

* * *

**0o0oo0o**

Peeta walked the streets of the District feeling tired. His parents had decided to make him work extra hours these past few days to make up for the absence on his now married brother. He had agreed all too willingly but the sleepless nights were starting to catch up with him. He hoped Rye would come back soon from his honey moon in District 4. If he didn't, Peeta was sure he would pass out from exhaustion. He walked around the District Park with his notebook, making sketches of the trees and animals. He bent down next to a small bird and sketched it before it could get away. The bird flew away before Peeta was even finished. He sighed. s

The past few weeks had been filled with nothing but work for him. While other students were getting ready to start school Peeta was at home. Working. Painting. Sleeping. Living an uneventful life. He missed the parties him and his friends used to have. He missed the silly tricks that Katniss and Madge always pulled on Gale and him.

Peeta sighed and began walking back home. Just as he was arriving home he saw a car. But not just any car - a black car. Katniss' fathers car. Katniss. His eyes widened and he felt his heartbeat speed up as he watched the car zoom past him.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Madge smiled at her mother, pretending to pay attention to what she was saying. She nodded once in a while but her thoughts were focused on the strawberries that had mysteriously appeared this morning on her door step. She had smiled and looked around expecting to see Gale and Katniss only to realize that neither was there. Still, she thought she knew whom the strawberries were from.  
She had brought the basket back inside and quickly made herself a strawberry cake, the one she and her friends used to eat. Madge's mother had come downstairs when the cake was done. She complemented her daughter on her delicious homemade pastry and decided that they had to get some other treats to go with this delicious cake.

"Madge!" Mrs. Undersee sighed. "Are you listening?" Madge looked back up at her mother. She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I got a bit distracted." Madge apologized. Mrs. Undersee nodded. They had reached the flower shop and her mother was momentarily distracted by the new flowers.

"Aren't these beautiful, Madge!" Mrs. Undersee smiled. Madge nodded enthusiastically. She reached for the delicate flowers.

"What are they called?" Madge asked as she pressed her nose to the flowers.

"I don't really now." Mrs. Undersee shrugged. She turned toward the woman and handed her a few coins. She and Madge turned to walk away when suddenly Mrs. Undersee jumped up and hurried back to the flower shop. "I almost forgot! We need dandelions!"

Madge pursed her lips. Dandelions reminded her of the time when she, Katniss, Gale, and Peeta would go to the meadow at the edge of town and pick dandelions. She knew dandelions were one of Katniss favorite flowers too.

"Why do we need dandelions?" Madge asked.

"For the salad of course!" Mrs. Undersee smiled. She bent over the counter to ask the same woman if she had any dandelions available. The woman shook her head, frowning.

"Dandelions are not in season right now, Mrs. Undersee." The woman said apologetically. "Sorry." Mrs. Undersee sighed. Suddenly she looked back at Madge.

"Madge, didn't you use to go pick dandelions with your friends at that meadow?" Madge nodded slowly, remembering the times when she would come home with a basket full of dandelions that she, Katniss, and Prim had picked. "Can you go and find some?"

"There are no dandelions in the meadow, mother." Madge sighed. "It's autumn."

"Nonsense! Surely there must be one!" Mrs. Undersee frowned. "Can you please be a dear and go find some? Please?" Madge sighed.

"Okay." She scowled, not pleased at having to walk all the way to the other side of town to look for stupid dandelions that wouldn't be there. All the dandelions died over the summer.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Dad!" Katniss hissed. She glared at Haymitch. "Dad!"

"What, Katniss, what?" Her father came into the living room looking frustrated. He had a phone in his hand. "I'm talking to your mother."

"Haymitch broke my cell phone." Katniss scowled. Mr. Everdeen sighed. He moved the phone to his ear. A few weeks ago Katniss wouldn't have cared if someone threw that phone out an airplane window. Ever since they left for the capitol Katniss had been a bit more . . . bitter. Especially to Haymitch who she never really got along well in the first place.

"Tell her to go on a walk." Mrs. Everdeen said on the phone. "She needs to relax. Prim told me about what happened over that weekend." Mr. Everdeen sighed. He knew sending her there was a bad idea.

"I don't think she wants to go on a walk."

"Just do it." Mrs. Everdeen said. "And do forget to take the food out of the oven in thirty minutes. I've got to go help Effie, bye." The line went dead.

"Katniss, why don't you go on a walk?" Mr. Everdeen expected for Katniss to scowl and run to her room but, much to her surprise, she nodded.

"Okay," Katniss said, sounding defeated. "I'll go." She walked to the front door, shoulder hunched looking defeated and tired. Mr. Everdeen sighed again. He decided then that he would never let Katniss go on one of those summer trips again. He didn't like it when his daughters were sad.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o**

She was back. He knew she was. She had to be back. That was her car and he was pretty sure he saw Mr. Everdeen driving. Peeta paced his bedroom trying to decide what to do. He desperately needed to see her, to tell her that this whole thing was ridiculous. Peeta's anger had been extinguished the moment he spotted that black car. He suddenly wanted to find Madge, to find Gale, and to forget this ever happened. He wanted for the four of them to be best friends again. He wanted for Madge and Katniss to draw on his face while he was asleep. He wanted things to be back to normal. But first he had to find Katniss.

* * *

**0o0o0o**

Gale sat at the meadow, his head on his legs. He had been sitting here even since this morning after he dropped off the strawberries at Madge's house. He didn't have much to do. His parents were in the woods camping for the next three days. The only reason Gale's parents allowed him to stay home was because of his 'cold'. He didn't know why he decided to come here after leaving the strawberries. He almost felt like there was some unknown force that brought him here.

The wind blew and Gale knew he wasn't alone. He could smell that faint rose perfume that only one person in the world had.

"Gale." Madge whispered. She bit her lip. "What are you doing here?" Gale stood up, unsure of what to say.

"Sorry." The words escaped Gale's lips without him wanting them to.

"Don't be." Madge said. "Please. It doesn't matter." Gale moved closer to Madge.

"Madge –"

"Gale! Madge!" Gale froze as yet another person he knew appeared on the meadow. Peeta. "Katniss is back!" Madge turned around, eyes searching for her dark haired friend.

"Where is she?" Madge dare aks. She looked behind Peeta, expecting to see a girl with dark hair.

"There." Gale breathed. Peeta felt his heartbeat quicken as he stared in the direction where Gale was looking.

"Katniss." They breathed.

* * *

**0o0o0o**

Katniss wasn't sure of where she was going but she didn't mind. She trusted her legs to decide because right now, she just wanted to enjoy being back home in calm, normal, District 12. District 12 where she left her best friends. District 12 where, one season ago, everything fell apart.

She found herself leaving the busiest part of town and instead stumbling onto the outskirts of towns where almost no one lived. She passed the bakery, the flowers shop, the old mines, and found herself at the Dandelion Meadow. The Meadow where she and prim used to come to as kids. As she walked, looking for dandelions, she spotted two people. One had blonde hair, the other had hair as dark as her own. And then a third person joined them. He had blonde hair too. Blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Peeta. Madge. Gale. The people she left behind. The ones she hurt.

Suddenly all three looked in her direction and she froze. Their eyes met hers.

"Katniss." It was as if the wind carried their whispers to her. The wind shifted and suddenly Katniss felt that _she_ was being blown toward them. It was almost as if the wind wanted them to meet.

"Katniss!" Madge called. She ran to the frozen dark haired girl and threw her arms around her, causing both girls to fall back. "You are so stupid! How could you leave us like that! Oh, Katniss! I've missed you. Please forgive me." _Forgive them?_ Katniss thought. _Aren't I the one who needs forgiveness? _

"I'm sorry." Katniss managed to choke out. her eyes started to sting and she could feel a lump form in her throat. Behind Madge, Katniss spotted Peeta and Gale. They looked unsure of what to do next. Her eyes met theirs. "I'm really sorry." Peeta shook his head.

"No," he said. Madge let go of Katniss to stare at Peeta. She and Katniss stood up.

"What?" Madge asked. "What do you mean 'no'?" Peeta ignored her.

"Don't apologize, Katniss." Peeta whispered. "It's my entire fault." Madge stared at him in disbelief. If anyone here was the _least _guilty it was Peeta. He had done _nothing _wrong. _In fact,_ Madge thought, _this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't gotten him drunk in the first place._

"Stop, Peeta." Madge whispered. "This is my entire fault. _I_ made you drink, _I_ kissed you, and _I_ made Katniss think we were together. All because I was jealous." Katniss' eyes widened.

"So you two aren't. . ."

"No - of course not, Katniss!" Madge said. "I'm sorry I hurt you." She reached for Katniss but Katniss shook her head.

"You shouldn't be sorry! It was my fault, I kissed Gale." Katniss bit her lip to keep tears from falling.

"I shouldn't have been drinking." Peeta insisted. "It's my fault. I should have been sober. This wouldn't have happened had I just –"

"Oh, come on!" Gale scowled. Katniss looked at him, shame burning on her face. Madge expected for him to start blaming himself for this whole mess. "Stop trying to place the blame on yourself."

"Gale, it _is_ my fault." Katniss whispered. She couldn't seem to meet his eyes.

"No, it was just a stupid accident that is better forgotten." Gale said. "And stop blaming yourself. You sound like little kids. Understand?" The other three nodded hesitantly. Gale smiled. "Good." He said. They stood in the meadow for a few minutes, avoiding each other's gaze. They were falling back. The pieces of thread that had broken apart on that summer weekend were starting to slowly sow themselves back together. They finally fell back into place.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Peeta broke the silence. His eyes were focused on Katniss. In the past few moments he had realized something. He realized that Katniss did have feelings for him – why else would she be so bothered by that fact that he and Madge kissed?

"What do we do now?" Peeta asked. He willed her with his mind to say something, to confess that she felt the same way he did about her.

"I guess. . ." Katniss started. "I guess we try to forget." Peeta felt his heart drop to the floor and shatter into a million pieces.

"What if I can't?" Peeta asked nervously. Katniss eyes met his.

"You will." Katniss said. "Pretty soon it'll be like this never happened."

"Like this never happened?" Madge asked hopefully. Gale nodded. Katniss broke away from Peeta's gaze and focused on her shoes instead.

_Like this never happened._ Peeta forced out a smile. "Okay, then. This never happened." Peeta said. Katniss frowned and bit her lower lip.

* * *

So that is the end . . . for now. There's still the other half of autumn to get to and then there's winter! I'm excited for you guys to see the last few chapters. :D


	7. Chapter 7:Change

**Chapter 7:  
****Evolve**

* * *

**Things were not the same**. When Katniss saw Peeta in town, she smiled and walked over to him. He didn't know what to say. _Try to forget,_ she told herself. But Peeta couldn't forget if Katniss was there to remind him. She didn't want to remember so why should he?  
Peeta shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. He didn't know what to say when Katniss approached him out of nowhere. Before he would have been ecstatic but, now, he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure what was actually going on. He wasn't sure if they were still friends or if they had been reduced to acquaintances. He still put on a happy face and pretended everything was still the same. But it wasn't. It never will be. And Katniss knows that too. They know she – they – messed up. She knows things won't be the same. But they can always hope.

Madge and Gale aren't the same either. They see each other and smile and burst into conversations about completley random things. He always knew Madge was sweet – But hadn't realized just how sweet Madge was until now.

She thought Gale was a friend – an even better one that before.

Peeta only hanged out with Gale and Peeta once in the days after their meeting at the meadow before he realized that things weren't the same with them either. Madge and Gale were closer. They were a group of their own and Peeta wasn't sure he belonged with them anymore.

Madge began to realize things weren't the same she, Peeta, Gale, and Katniss all ran into each other at the market. They were all silent. Smiling, but silent. Madge was the first to break the silence. She asked them if they wanted to stay over tonight and only Gale agreed. Katniss and Peeta both said they were busy and 'maybe another time' before walking away.  
Naturally, she blamed herself but decided that this time she would not hide away in her bedroom. No, this time she would so something about this. Their friendship did not deserve to end like this.

0o0o0o0

Mr. Everdeen had chosen today out of all the days to send Katniss to the florist. Katniss sighed as she took a hesitant step outside the door. The weather had noticeably become colder in the past few days and they were in the middle of autumn. She wrapped a red scarf around her neck and shivered.

Katniss wasn't sure what it was her father wanted or why he wanted her to go out and get it _now_. He had only told Katniss that the florist would have exactly what they needed. Katniss wondered if this was another plot to get her out of the house.

She trotted into the florists warm store. The smell of the flowers hit her first then the warmth. Another shiver ran down her spine but this time it was the amazing warmth that caused it. She looked around for the elderly woman who usually stood at the counter with her husband.

"Katniss?" Katniss turned around as the door opened. "I've missed you so much!" Madge walked to hug her friend. "I haven't seen you in weeks – not since – well, never mind."

"Yes," Katniss said. "It's been a while. How are you?" Katniss couldn't help but think that she sounded like Peeta right now, maybe even felt like him too. It was strange to see Madge this close before.

"Great now that I get to see you!" Madge smiled. "Where have you been hiding?"

"I've been kind of busy lately." _Yeah, busy sleeping and watching TV,_ Katniss thought. "My Uncle is in town."

"Oh?" Madge said. She took of her snow white mittens revealing her perfect pale hands. "It's so cold isn't it? It's not even winter yet!" Madge shook her head and sighed.  
The florist appeared then and asked the girls if they needed anything.

"My father said you had something, he didn't say what." Katniss said, feeling angry at her father's vague explanation.

"Name?" The florist asked.

"Everdeen. Katniss Everdeen."

"Oh! Of course!" The woman searched through a drawer and took out a small box. "Sorry dear, I'm as blind as a bat! I can't tell a raccoon from a cat without my glasses – and I'm afraid I've . . . misplaced those." The woman chuckled. "And you, dear?" She looked at Madge, narrowing her eyes.

"My mother asked me to get some roses." Madge said. "That is if you still have them. I'm Madge by the way."

"I'm afraid I've already sent my son to your house, Dear." The woman said. "I didn't want you to go outside on this windy day."

"Oh." Madge said. "Well, then, never mind. Thank you though."

"No problem." The woman smiled. "Now, if that is all you need I will be leaving to look for those glasses. . ." the woman turned around. "And have a good day!" she walked into the door in the back leaving Madge and Katniss alone.

"Do you want to come over today?" Madge asked. Katniss could detect a deeper meaning behind Madge's words. She almost sounded hopeful. "I'm not doing anything. . ."

"Okay." Katniss said. Her father could wait until she got back. "I'll go – but only for a little while." Madge smiled and put her mittens on. She took Katniss empty hand and led them outside into the windy autumn day.

Katniss was glad Madge had arrived in her car. Madge's house was on the other side of town and it would have been a thirty minute walk – something Katniss rather not do today. They drove in silence for a few minutes with Madge turning her head to look at Katniss every once in a while.

"So, Katniss." Madge started. "What are you plans for this year?" Katniss shrugged.

"My mother and Effie are trying to get me to go to college at the Capitol." Katniss said. "I'm still a little unsure, what about you?"

"Same." Madge smiled. "My dad wants me to be the next President, can you believe it?"

"I'm sure you would make a great president." Katniss smiled. Madge snickered and rolled her eyes as she pulled up into her driveway.  
Katniss could tell that Madge was a bit nervous as they walked to her house. She turned to look at Katniss every few seconds, biting her lip. Finally, when they were seated inside with warm chocolate Madge got the courage to ask Katniss something she had been wondering for a while now.

"Do you miss it?" Madge whispered. Katniss looked away from her cup and at Madge.

"Miss what?"

"_It._ Us."

"I don't understand." Katniss said. Madge sighed.

"Our friendship."

"We are friends, Madge."

"Just not _best_ friends." Katniss didn't know how to respond. What was she supposed to say? _No._ That their friendship had been cracking ever since the spring festival when Peeta and she rode the Ferris Wheel? That the biggest crack was made when they went to that summer party and that things shattered when Katniss left. It just wasn't something anyone could say to a _friend._

"Madge. . . ." Katniss sighed. She closed her eyes, feeling a headache coming on. "I think –"

"We should invite Peeta!" Madge suddenly jumped up from the couch, phone in hand. Katniss took the cell phone from her.

"No, no we shouldn't. We need to talk, Madge – really talk." Madge shook her head and reached for her phone which Katniss held away. "Madge." Mage groaned and got up to pace around the room. "Madge. Sit."

"No! It's _our_ fault this is happening. The boys did nothing. It's _us._"

"Madge what are you –"

"_We _messed things up – and you know what sucks? We were supposed to forget everything. We were supposed to move on and forget."

"Madge, we can't forget." Katniss sighed.

"No, but you know what I think?" Madge sat down next to her. "We can just _evolve._ Move on into something new. Our friendship was too special to just forget but we can evolve." Katniss stared at Madge for a few minutes, trying to understand. "We can change just like the seasons do."  
_Evolve. _Evolve into what? As if reading her mind, Madge said, _"Love."_

* * *

I'm so sorry this took me so long. I'll update soon, I promise. Thank you guys so much for being patient. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**So, i'm kind of nervous about posting this chapter because it's been a while. Okay that might have been an understatement. It's been forever. I hope you guys like this chapter. Some things will be resolved in this chapter but there is still another one to come. Thank you to those who have stuck with this story. Now onto Chapter Eight. **

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Katniss, too shocked to respond, grabbed her things and headed for the door.

_Love! _Oh, how crazy does Madge have to be to. . . Katniss shook her head. Love! Of all things she could have said.

"Katniss!" Madge said. Her face was a dark shade of red. "Come on, you can't deny it."

Katniss scowled. "I don't _love_ Peeta."

"We both know that's a damn lie, Katniss." Madge yelled. "I see the way you look at him – the way he looks at you. Gale and I –"

"We're not you and _gale." _ Katniss hissed. "Stop. Things will _never_ be the same."

"Katniss –"

"Stop trying to make things go back to normal. Why can't you get it into your head that things will _never _ be the same! We can't just go back to pretending that the past few months never happened. That's not how life works." Katniss closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"God, Katniss why do you have to be so stubborn!" Madge yelled. "What are you scared of?"

"Of history repeating itself!" Katniss yelled. "We could get mad at each other again and what's the best way to hurt one another? By kissing each other's boyfriends. How do I know you won't do that again? How do I know that _I _wont do that again?"

"I guess we'll just have to trust each other."

"We did trust each other, Madge! That's what made things even worse!"

"Katniss . . ." Madge sighed. Why did she have to have such a stubborn friend? Why did Katniss have to be one of those people who denied their feelings just because they were scared? "Please. . ."

"What do you want me to say?" Katniss yelled. "That I love him? Okay, fine. I think I have feelings for Peeta! I might even love him! There! I said it! Happy? But there is nothing that you –" Suddenly two strong, warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist and held her close. The person holding her smelled the same as always, of bread and cinnamon and something else that she could never name. His hands were soft and the feeling of him pressed up against her back felt nice – comforting almost. "Peeta." She breathed. She felt something wet on her neck. Was he crying?

"Say it again." He whispered. "That you – how you feel."

"Peeta –"

"Please? I want to hear it again."

She didn't know what to do. She was frozen but the words stumbled out and she couldn't understand where the hell they were coming from.

"I love you." She said. And it felt good so she said it again and again and again. She said it until the words didn't sound like words anymore. And with each sound he held her closer.

"Is this real?" He whispered more to himself than to her. He chuckled at himself and turned her around so she was facing him. He _was_ crying after all. "I love you." He said. It made her heart flutter.

Katniss stared at Peeta's blue eyes, trying to comprehend how this had all happened. How did they find themselves saying these things to each other? And why was she crying?

"Well, finally!" Gale laughed. "Took a while. Nice job, babe." Peeta looked over Katniss shoulder to see Gale plant a soft kiss on Madge's red cheek.

"Way to ruin a moment." Madge frowned but she reached for Gale's hand and held it tightly in her own. Katniss had yet to turn away from Peeta. She wanted to enjoy this moment while it lasted. She knew that as soon as she moved away she would regain her senses. She would be mortified that Peeta heard her say that she – she – she couldn't say it any more.

Her face turned a scarlet color and she buried her face in Peeta's chest to hide her embarrassment. Peeta chuckled.

"Remind me to thank your dad for ordering cupcakes." Peeta laughed. He kissed the top of Katniss head.

0o0o0o0o

Peeta stuck to Katniss like glue for the next few weeks. He was afraid something would happen and she would change her mind and tell him to go away. She lost count of how many times she had to reassure him that she _loved him_ and that they were going to be together until one got sick of the other. He laughed and assured her it would be a long time before he would get sick of her.

"Oh, so you _will _get sick of me eventually?" Katniss teased.

"Yeah, when infinity ends." Peeta said.

"But infinity means forever." Madge laughed.

"Exactly," he whispered.

After that they felt more confident in their relationship. They we're still inseparable though.

0o0o0o0

Spring was welcomed with joy by Katniss. In a few months she would be visiting with Peeta to District Four. He would be going there to open another branch of the Mellark Bakeries and she would just tag along.

"I'm going to miss you." Prim pouted.

"I'm only going to be gone three months, Prim. I'll promise to call."

"Still. . ." Prim sighed. "I wish I could go."

"You have school." Katniss said as she closed her suit case.

"It's not fair that you took a year off before going to college." Prim frowned. "I still have to go to school."

"You can take a year off when you're done with school." Katniss laughed. "Now cheer up. You have to go meet Rory, remember?" At the mention of the dark haired beauty – as Prim liked to call him – she cheered up.

"We're going to the Spring Festival!" Prim announced with joy. Katniss rolled her eyes.

"I know. You've been saying that for the past three days." But Katniss couldn't help being happy for her sister. She only hoped that Prim wouldn't have the complications that Katniss and her friends had.

"I'll see you at the Festival." Prim said as she walked out the door at the same time their father walked in. "Bye daddy."

"Where is she going?" Mr. Everdeen asked. Katniss hesitated, unsure of how her father would respond to his youngest daughter going on a date with the boy next door.

"To the festival." Katniss said.

"With her friends?" He asked as he grabbed an apple from the kitchen.

"Nope."

"Madge?"

"No." Katniss held back a smile.

"Rory." It wasn't so much a question as a statement. "She's too young!" Katniss laughed as her father ran out the front door after Prim. She was going to miss this.

0o0o0o

"Can you believe that it has been a year?" Madge wondered. They were walking around the Festival grounds, trailing behind Rory and Prim at the request of Mr. Everdeen. They passed the familiar kid-made decorations and flowers and banners advertising rides and food. Katniss had been a little iffy about coming to the festival considering that the drama of last year pretty much started here. "There's the Ferris Wheel . . . want to take a spin, Gale?"

"Sure." He said. "Want to come?" Katniss and Peeta shook their heads.

"We're going to get something to eat." Katniss said.

"We'll meet you at Sae's." Sae's was a local cafe that was just opened by one of their old teachers. It had become a popular hangout of their since it opened mainly because Katniss loved the hot chocolate and Madge loved the soup.

Madge and Gale nodded and walked toward the Ferris Wheel only pausing to turn around and give Peeta a thumbs up. Peeta's face turned bright red.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing. It's just the cold." He lied. He had a few choice words for Madge and Gale right about now. He was already nervous as it is.

"There's Sae's." Katniss said. She took Peeta's hand and together they ran to the café, laughing. "Warm now?" Peeta pretended to think about it for a second.

"My lips are still cold. Mind helping me out?" Katniss blushed and playfully shoved Peeta. Laughing, Peeta bent down, captured her head in his hands and planted a wet kiss on her lips.

"Peeta!" Katniss scowled.

"Remember, we're madly in love so it's okay to kiss me anytime you feel like it." Katniss face turned an even darker shade of red.

"Shut up." She led him to their usual table by the window. Much to her surprise they're usual orders were already laid out. "What is this?" She asked. "Sae?" Sae, who was standing a few feet away, just winked at Katniss.

"Enjoy." She chuckled. Katniss suspiciously sat down and eyed her food carefully.

"There's nothing in the food Katniss." Peeta chuckled. "Drink." Unsure, Katniss took a tentative drink of the hot chocolate. It tasted the same. "Katniss." Finally, Katniss took a big gulp. "See? There's nothing wrong with it."

"Did you order before hand or something?" Katniss asked.

"Uh huh…" Peeta said. He bit into his donut.

"Hungry?" Peeta nodded. The front door jingled, signaling the arrival of Madge and Gale. Prim and Rory trailed behind them and then Haymitch, a pregnant Effie, Katniss parents, Peeta's parents. . Jesus was the whole town in here?!

"What is going on?" Katniss asked. Before she could stand up and demand to be told what they were doing here, Peeta abruptly stood up.

"You were supposed to be subtle!" He sighed.

"We tried!" Gale scowled. "But thirty people coming into a tiny café all at once is as subtle as a gun."

"Well then you should have taken turns." Peeta said.

"See I told you!" Prim yelled at Haymitch.

"Oh whatever. Lover boy would you just please get down on one knee so we can eat?" Haymitch demanded. Katniss eyes widened.

"Peeta. . ." Peeta turned to Katniss and smiled shyly. He reached into his pocket and took out a smooth black box. Katniss froze. "Wha…"

"I love you. I've known you my whole life and now that we're going to be going to District Four I decided –"

"Did my father make you do this?" Katniss asked. She scoweld at her dad.

"No!" They said in unison. Peeta chuckled. "Well, maybe. But it was my choice Katniss. Please. We don't have to get married right away. Think of it as a promise for the future." He opened the box to reveal a simple golden ring with a pearl where a diamond should be. Katniss was silent. At nineteen years old Katniss could become engaged. Not just to anyone but to Peeta Mellark, her childhood friend. Just a year ago she wasn't even sure she loved him.

"Okay." Katniss whispered. Peeta's eyes widened. "But no wedding until later – much, _much_ later." Peeta nodded.

"Okay." He said. Katniss smiled.

"Okay." She said. "So do I have to put it on myself?" The room burst with nervous laughter. Half of them expected for her to turn him down.

"I can do that." Peeta cursed himself as he notice just how badly his hand shook as he placed the ring on her finger. "What do you think?" He asked. He studied the ring on her finger. He liked it there. It made him feel like Katniss was truly his.

"I love it." She whispered. "Thank you." Feeling bold, Katniss reached up to connect her lips to his.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." And she did. She was sure of it. Suddenly the past years struggles seemed to be worth it because she got to marry the man of her dreams. She just wished she knew earlier.

* * *

Okay, so tell me what you think by pressing that Review button. I hope you forgive me for not updating in such a long time.


End file.
